


I Have Two Hands You Know!!!

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: A surprise hospital visit





	I Have Two Hands You Know!!!

"It's time..."

Silence was all she was able to get out of the two boys who helped her find what hospital Miyu was in.

"Should we go inside?" Aoi tried again to get at least a couple of words out from the lost children beside her.

"We... Aren't that fond of hospitals, they bring back bad memories, right Yusaku?" Takeru finally spoke up, looking into the cotton candy haired boy straight in his dish soap green eyes.

Yusaku was hesitant to respond. He didn't even want to go but the ignis's convinced him to go to see one of the only victims of the incident he still had to meet.

"Do you want to hold my hand as we go in?" Aoi suggested, attempting to comfort at least one of the boys who seemed to be disaccociating from reality at the moment.

"I don't mind, do as you want." Yusaku said bluntly without intending to sound rude.

Takeru just nodded and gulped, taking Aoi's left hand while Aoi took Yusaku's hand with her right hand.

She noticed how different both boys hands felt in hers.

Yusaku had cold hands. His fingers were slender, boney, and long while his palm was soft. He had pianist hands.

Meanwhile Takeru had warmer hands, his palm was rougher than Yusaku's and he had faint scars on his hand. His fingers had more of a fullness to them and his grip felt stronger than Yusaku's. He had a fighter's hands.

"Are you boys ready?" Aoi looked up at the two, ready to lead the way into the hospital.

Both of them nodded, following her lead and the trio headed inside to see Miyu.


End file.
